I Love You
by dinosoprano
Summary: Love Drabbles for every character. NO MORE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS IF YOU EXPECT ME TO REPLY!
1. VK

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I borrowed the idea for these drabbles from a contest thingy. It's here on fanfiction somewhere but the first sentence of each drabble isn't mine. Have fun and enjoy! Review please!**

Viktor Krum

_Because Viktor knew that she'd come to him eventually, even if he had to wait forever for her._

Viktor was in the Bulgarian Quidditch team's locker room. He had made another spectacular catch that one the match. But that didn't matter. He had thought he still had a chance with her. The war had been over for a few years now and they had visited each other frequently. She had never mentioned a boyfriend.

Yet the proof that she had been with someone all those times they'd spent a day together was sitting in his hand. It was written in curly silver letters on an off-white invite. There was a picture pf the two of them together. _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on October the twenty-third. _

Viktor sighed. Why hadn't she told him she was with the redhead? Why hadn't she ever mentioned that she wasn't available? The answer was obvious. She didn't think the get togethers were dates. They were just two old friends spending the day together. Nothing more. It didn't matter that his heart was broken or that he really wanted to punch the other guy in the face. She was happy and she was going to marry someone else.

He should have been more forward with her. Maybe then it would be his ring on her finger and not his. It was too late now to change that though. Yes, there was still a month and a half until the wedding, but he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't change her mind. He sighed again. Life was just getting better and better.

"Viktor, are you changed yet?" Helga asked. Viktor looked up. Helga was the new chaser on the team. She was very fast in the air and with her tongue.

"Vat's this?" she asked looking at the wedding invitation. "He's cute, who are they?"

"He's Ron Veasley and she's Hermy-on-neenee Granger." Viktor said.

"They are part of that Golden Trio, are they not?" Helga asked. Viktor nodded glumly. "Did you know them?"

"Yes, I met them when I was in the Trivizard Tournament." Viktor said. "I dated her."

"Really, you never mentioned them before." Helga said. Then she saw how glum he was. "Tell you vat. Vee von't celebrate vith the others. Ve'll go to a nice quiet park and I don't know, fly a kite."

"Vy?" Viktor asked. Helga wasn't usually this nice to anyone.

"Don't ask questions. Let's go." Helga said tugging on his hand and pulling him out of the locker room. Then she spun on the spot and Apparated them to a small park. There was only a woman jogging with earphones going past. The rest of the park was empty.

"Now, you have to forget the girl. She's moved on. She just wants to be your friend. Stay positive, there are other girls out there for you. You just have to look." Helga said.

"How did you know I vas moping about her?" Viktor asked.

"Because my brother had the same look on his face when his girlfriend left him for someone else," Helga said. Then without so much as a warning, Helga stuck her hand in the fountain they were walking past and splashed Viktor with cold water. He spluttered and gaped at her. Then he grinned.

"You're going to regret that." He said. Soon the two had engaged in a water fight around a tiny park fountain.

"Viktor, I'm so glad you could come!" Hermione said flinging her arms around him. She looked beautiful in her floor length, long-sleeved, white dress.

"You are my friend, I had to come." He said. Hermione grinned. "Who's your friend?"

Viktor smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Helga Stanislav."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said.

"It's an honor to meet you. Your husband is a bit…er…"

"I know, you have to get used to it." Hermione laughed.

"He didn't want me to come, I take it?" Viktor asked. Hermione shook her head.

"He can be so stubborn." She said in exasperation.

"That's okay; I'm used to it by now." Viktor said. "He'll appreciate my wedding gift anyway."

Hermione looked puzzled but she said nothing. When the two went to open their gifts, the crowd gathered round taking pictures. After dish sets, cutlery sets, gift cards for furniture, his and hers towels and other housing needs, they reached Viktor's gift. Most of the crowd burst out laughing. Hermione bit her lip trying in a poor attempt to hide her amusement and Harry slapped Ron's back. Helga shook her head knowing the inside joke by now.

Ron had finally gotten his Viktor Krum autograph.


	2. RB

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I borrowed the idea for these drabbles from a contest thingy. It's here on fanfiction somewhere but the first sentence of each drabble isn't mine. Have fun and enjoy! Review please!**

Regulus Black

_Because if you're in deep on one side and the person you love is on the other, where does that put you?_

Regulus had gotten back late. He was running through the dark Hogwarts corridors looking for the empty classroom he had spoken of earlier instead of going back to the common room. He had to explain to her. He had to try and find some was to explain why he was late, why he hadn't shown up. He hoped she was still waiting. Regulus was about to turn the corner when he stopped. He hid and looked around the corner.

Quinton, the meddlesome Head Boy was talking to Amelia. Had he caught her and was now giving her detention? Regulus could've kicked himself. It was his fault if she got detention. Why had the Dark Lord gone and called that stupid meeting anyway? Right, he needed a bloody house-elf and Bella had volunteered Regulus for the job. He was going to kill Bella. Her and that meddlesome Quinton.

"Hurry to your common room, no pointing in dawdling and getting caught again. I'll let you off this time, but I won't be so lenient again." Quinton said. Amelia nodded.

"Okay, thank Quin," she said hurrying toward the hallway Regulus was down. Thankfully "Quin" went the other way. Amelia came around the corner and almost ran into Regulus. He grabbed her and pulled into the nearest classroom.

"Regulus, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Amelia hissed when he'd shut the door and let go of her.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to yell out and alert Quinton." Regulus said. He turned to face her. He had never seen her looking so angry before. Her arms were folded, her dark, curly hair bouncing on its own in her anger. Her blue eyes bored into him.

"So, where the hell have you been?" she demanded.

"Er..." he couldn't tell her he was a Death eater. She would dump him before you could say "Peppermint humbug."

"Er isn't good enough anymore. This is the third time in six days that you've stood me up. Is there another girl?" Amelia asked.

"No, of course not, I would never do that." Regulus said quickly.

"Your brother does," Amelia said. Regulus's face darkened.

"I don't have a brother and if I did, I wouldn't want to be anything like him." He snapped. He instantly regretted it.

"Nothing like him? He's a decent guy. I know you're mad at him for running away and leaving you, but you have to admit, he did it for the right reasons. Or do you believe all that pureblood crap?" Amelia asked.

"I…" Regulus wasn't really sure.

"Is that why you date me in secret? I'm just a lowly pureblood, a blood traitor?" Amelia demanded tears in her eyes.

"No, you mean more to me than some silly feud of blood types!" Regulus said. "I just don't want my family to hurt you!"

"I don't believe you. Where were you tonight?" Amelia asked again. "And I want the truth. If you really cared about me, you would tell me the truth."

Regulus hated to admit it, but she was right. He had to tell her the truth.

"You aren't going to like it." He mumbled.

"Then get it over with faster." Amelia said. Regulus sighed.

"I was in London. I was getting my house-elf for an errand for…" he paused. He would lose her for sure if he told her.

"For _what_, Regulus?" Amelia snapped.

"For…the Dark Lord." He whispered closing his eyes and waiting for the storm. Amelia said nothing. Regulus opened his eyes and looked at her. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Amelia was staring at him in shock and revulsion. Disgust clearly etched her features.

"You're a Death Eater?" she finally asked. "You're one of those monsters that killed my big brother and his family?"

"Amelia, I had nothing…" Regulus began.

"You told me blood didn't matter, yet you're part of a group that is determined to exterminate muggles and muggleborns! Why did you lie to me?" Amelia screamed.

"Amelia, let me explain…"

"No, you've done enough. I thought you were different Regulus, I really did, but you're not. You're just like your monster of a cousin!"

Regulus felt himself grow red. He was nothing like Bella and he would not be compared to her.

"I am nothing like Bellatrix." He spat. "For your information, I've killed, tortured, burned, harassed or done anything of the like for him. I make up lame excuses not to. School, family, you name it, I lied to him. To the _Dark Lord_, to his _face._"

Amelia had frozen. He had never looked so angry to her.

"The only reason I even go to those stupid meetings is because my oh so lovely cousin forced me to join to teach my brother a lesson. I couldn't get out of the meeting tonight because my cousin volunteered my parents house-elf for some task the Dark Lord had. Are you happy now? Do you think I like this? Do you think I like having this ugly thing burned into my arm forever? "Regulus asked pulling up his left sleeve and revealing the Dark Mark. Amelia gasped. Regulus started to cry.

"I'm not angry at Sirius because he left. I'm angry at him because he didn't ask me to come with him. I'm angry at him because he acts like I want to be like the rest of family. I'm angry at him because he doesn't seem to care about me anymore. I'm angry at him because I lost my best friend and all he did was replace me with that prat Potter. I idolized him and I was going to be just like him but our family got in the way and he forgot me so now I'm trapped. I hate my life and you telling me off for things that aren't true isn't helping." Regulus was crying in earnest now. He sang to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Amelia felt guilty that she had said such awful things. Regulus looked so vulnerable sobbing his heart out on the floor. She turned away from the door and knelt by him. She threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Regulus; I shouldn't have said those things. I should have known better. I don't hate you and I'm not mad anymore. Just know you can always confide in me." Amelia said holding him close. Regulus nodded.

"I have just one question." Amelia said when Regulus had calmed down.

"Yes?"

"If your brother is in that Order of the Phoenix, why don't you go to him for help once we graduate? They can protect you and you won't have to pretend you're a faithful Death Eater."

"Do you think he will?" Regulus said. "Protect me, I mean?"

"Of course, Sirius loves you. He wouldn't want you to get hurt." Amelia said. Regulus nodded. "And I'll help. You mean too much to me to lose you."

Regulus smiled. He pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face. "I should have told you ages ago, Amelia, but I love you." He said softly.

Amelia's eyes widened but she smiled. "Really?"

Regulus laughed. "Really,"

He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. For a moment, it didn't matter what side they were on as long as they were together, they were neutral.

**A:N: If you came up with the first lines let me know so I can give you credit. I can't find where I got them and really wanted to recognize you! **

**I liked this chapter much better than the last. I hope you all did too! Please review!**


End file.
